A Bond That Can't Be Broken
by Davan Shaylee
Summary: Kagome is pregnant. Kikyo is back. InuYasha doesn't know about Kagome, but wants to see Kikyo. Will he remain Loyal to Kagome? Read inside for a more detailed summary. Sequel to Always on My Mind. Rated M mostly for the romance and language.
1. Don't Lie to Me

**Summary**

Okay, here it is. The sequel to Always on My Mind.

This fic takes place after the episode where Kagome purifies Kikyo from  
Naraku's miasma. Kagome is pregnant. Kikyo is alive. Will InuYasha stay  
true to Kagome, or become a two timer again.

FYI: This fic starts up about three weeks after the last chapter of Always on My Mind. I hope you all enjoy this fic.

I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Don't Lie to Me**

"I hate your guts!" Kagome shouted.

"What! Kagome come on!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled back.

"Just hear me out!" InuYasha insisted.

"Don't make me say it. Because I will and I'll make sure it leaves a  
mark," Kagome threatened.

Without saying another word InuYasha ran over to Miroku and the others.  
Kagome sat on a rock and buried her face in her knees.

_I can't believe him. He told me he loved me, that he needs me. We made  
love. And now Kikyo's back and I mean nothing_, Kagome thought to  
herself.

15 minutes later...

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Sango suggested to InuYasha.

"She said she hated me. I can't believe how much that really hurt," InuYasha replied.

"She seems to have calmed down a bit," Miroku added.

"I can't understand why she blew up like that," InuYasha pondered.

Sango gasped, "Oh brother! Are you really that blind! Or are you just an idiot! You tell the girl you lover her and you can't live without her. But the minute Kikyo shows up again all of your attention and loyalty are focused on her!"

"Oh, I see your point," InuYasha answered.

Then he thought about how he and Kagome made love. He was so happy and peaceful after that night.

"Go apologize to her InuYasha," Miroku insisted.

InuYasha nodded and got up from where he was sitting. He slowly made his way to Kagome.

_I didn't mean to be so harsh. I really did it this time. He probably hates me now_, Kagome thought sadly to herself.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said, almost whispering.

Kagome looked up, "Hi."

"Listen, I'm sorry that I upset you. I was just so surprised to see Kikyo. I really thought she was gone for good. I didn't expect to ever see her again," InuYasha explained cautiously.

Kagome got up and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. He put his arms around her and they held each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and telling you that I hated you. I don't know what came over me. It was a strange rush of emotions, I just couldn't hold myself back," Kagome apologized.

"That really hurt ya know," InuYasha answered.

"Well, you really hurt me. You told me that you love me, you said you can't live without me and then you took my virginity. And then Kikyo appears. Who, might I add was completely ungrateful for being rescued. And suddenly I'm invisible to you again," Kagome buried her face in his chest and sobbed softly.

InuYasha rocked Kagome, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was stupid. But the feeling I have for you still remain just as I said them. I love you more than anything."

"I know you do. And I trust you and want you to trust me. I would give my life for you. This is why I saved Kikyo. I love you so much that I never want to see you in pain," Kagome explained.

"And I thank you for doing that. That's why I love you. You're so kind and caring. I trust you more than anyone else in the world," InuYasha replied to Kagome and kissed the top of her head.

"That makes me very happy to hear. There is just one more thing," Kagome said softly.

"What is it?" InuYasha questioned.

"Don't lie to me. All I ask is that you always tell me the truth. Even if it might upset me. I want… no, I need you to be honest with me," Kagome begged.

InuYasha smiled, "If that's what you want. Consider it done."

Kagome smiled. InuYasha caressed her cheek and then gently kissed her soft lips. They truly were very happy with each other.


	2. Shocking News

**Chapter Two**

**Shocking News**

It was getting late. It had also been a long day. They decided to settle down for the night. Kagome and Sango made everyone dinner. But when it came time to eat, Kagome didn't have an appetite.

"What's wrong Kagome? Aren't you hungry?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm not feeling very well. I'll be right back."

Kagome ran away from the group. She found an area that was dense with shrubbery. She hid behind the bushes and started vomiting. She didn't know what was wrong with herself. She was so queasy and lately she was always tired. When she stood up InuYasha was standing in front of the shrubs waiting for her. He had a panic stricken look on his face.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked as he hurried to her side.

"I don't know. I feel so sick to my stomach. And I've been so tired and worn down lately," Kagome replied.

"You look so pale. Lets get you back to the camp site, you need to rest," InuYasha lifted her up and carried her back to the camp.

They got back and InuYasha put Kagome to bed. She was so tired she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. This worried InuYasha. Kagome was always wearing herself down to the point of exhaustion. InuYasha walked back over to Miroku and Sango.

"How is she?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm not sure. She said she feels sick to her stomach and very tired," InuYasha replied.

"Maybe she should go back to her own time. Just so she can get better. I mean, she would get much better medical treatment there," Sango suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'll bring her back to the well tomorrow," InuYasha agreed.

As much as he didn't want her to go back, he knew it was best for her. He hated seeing her like this.

The next morning, Kagome woke up, once again feeling sick to her stomach. InuYasha was sitting by her side in a matter of seconds.

"I'm taking you home. You need rest and medicine," InuYasha stated.

Kagome protested, "No, no, really I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing."

InuYasha threw her on his back. "Too bad, I'm taking you back and that's that." He gave her no time to argue.

He took off like a bat out of hell. While they were running through the fields, Kagome was trying to figure out why she felt so sick. She hadn't eaten anything strange. And they hadn't been in any extreme battles lately. All of a sudden, it hit her like a ton of bricks. The only thing she had done that would be considered different was that she made love to InuYasha.

He took her virginity. And in this time there was no such thing as birth control. Kagome was freaking out. They made it back to the well and Kagome jumped off InuYasha's back.

"You stay here! I know what's wrong, I just need to go home and get something. I'll be back in ten minutes," Kagome shouted and jumped down the well.

She reached her world and climbed out of the well; she didn't even go to her house. She ran straight into town and to the drugstore. She new exactly what she needed: a pregnancy test. She made her purchase and went back to her house.

InuYasha was pacing next to the well. He was so confused.

_What just happened? Did I do something wrong? InuYasha asked himself. _

Back in Kagome's time, she was waiting in the bathroom. She took the test, now she was just waiting for the results.

_I'm so stupid. How could I let this happen?_ Kagome was a wreck.

When the results were ready Kagome picked up the thin white stick. Positive. It was positive.

"Oh my, what, I can't believe this. It's positive. It's actually positive," Kagome whispered to herself.

She gathered her things and ran back to the well. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She was pregnant with InuYasha's child. She didn't know what to do. Most of all, she didn't know how she was going to tell InuYasha this important news.


	3. You can Count on Me

**Chapter Three**

**You Can Count on Me**

Kagome came back through the well. InuYasha was still pacing. When she climbed out of the well, InuYasha stopped pacing.

"Hey, you're back. Are you okay?" InuYasha asked as he jogged to her side.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine. I might be sick for a couple more days. But its nothing to worry about."

InuYasha looked puzzled. "Well, okay, but please tell me when you're feeling ill. You need to take care of yourself. I want you around for a very long time."

Kagome nodded and they walked to Keade's village to meet the others.

_I need to find the right time to tell him. I'll tell him later on tonight when everyone's asleep, _Kagome thought to herself.

They made it back to the village in time for lunch. Kagome's appetite was back in full swing. She was so hungry she ate everything Keade put in front of her.

"Wow, you really are feeling better," Sango stated.

"I told you…I would be fine…it must've been a bug," Kagome said as she scarfed down a couple rice balls.

InuYasha watched Kagome carefully. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her face was still pale. Her cheeks were not as rosy as they usually were. Kagome finished eating and stood up.

"I'm going to go down to the hot spring for a bath, the hot water should do me some good," Kagome explained.

Sango stood up, "That sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Kagome answered.

"I want to come too!" Shippo squealed.

"Okay, Shippo, let's go," Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo left the hut. InuYasha and Miroku stayed behind. InuYasha sat quietly in the corner.

"InuYasha, do you think Kagome is really okay?" Miroku questioned.

InuYasha sighed. "I'm not sure. To me she still looks pale and weak. Maybe I should go and keep an eye on her."

"That is up to you. If it makes you feel better, then you should go," Miroku suggested.

InuYasha was on his feet and out the door. He ran through the forest to the hot spring. Shippo was already in the water and Sango was getting in. When InuYasha reached the hot spring, he spotted Kagome getting undressed. Kagome took off her clothes and folded them neatly. InuYasha watched as Kagome placed a hand on her abdomen.

_How am I going to tell? How will he take the news? I still can't believe I'm having InuYasha's baby._ Kagome thought to herself.

She shook her head and stepped into the hot water. It was so relaxing. It made Kagome feel so much better. InuYasha sat in a nearby tree.

_There's something she's not telling me. But what could it be? Doesn't she know she can tell me anything?_ InuYasha's mind was in overdrive.

Sango, Shippo and Kagome took a long, relaxing bath. InuYasha left before they got out of the water. He didn't want Kagome to know he was watching her.

"Are you getting out Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah, in a minute. I'm not quite finished," Kagome replied.

Sango was concerned. "Kagome, are you okay? You look very distracted."

Kagome sighed, "Shippo, could you go back to the village, please? I need to talk to Sango in private."

"Of course, anything for you, Kagome," Shippo said and ran off.

"What is it, Kagome? You can count on me to keep whatever it is in confidence," Sango stated.

"Well, I'm not sick," Kagome began, "when I went home I took a test."

"Oh, I see. So, you were just nervous," Sango responded.

Kagome laughed. "I wish, but it wasn't that kind of test. I took a pregnancy test. In my time, you can take a test to find out if you are pregnant or not."

Sango froze. "And what was the result of the test?"

"It was positive. I'm going to have InuYasha's child," Kagome whispered.

"Wait, did you just say you are going to bear InuYasha's child?" Sango was shocked.

"Yeah, that's right. I just don't know how to tell him," Kagome replied.

"He doesn't know yet?!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm afraid. I don't know what his reaction will be like."

"You have to tell him. Just take him somewhere private. I'm sure he'll be very understanding. Right now I think he's still worried about you being ill," Sango explained.

"You're right, I'll tell him later tonight; after everyone has fallen asleep," Kagome agreed.

When they left the hot spring, Kagome was shaking uncontrollably. She would tell him tonight, no matter what.


	4. Stay with Me

**Chapter Four**

**Stay With Me**

Before she knew it, it was nightfall. Everyone was asleep. Everyone but Kagome. She needed to talk to InuYasha, but she had no idea what to say to him. Kagome rested her head on a pillow. That was a bad idea, the minute her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

InuYasha sat in the corner of the small room. He watched Kagome as she slept, something was bothering her, he could tell. Even as she slept she had a worried look upon her face. He wished she would just talk to him. InuYasha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was the middle of the night. InuYasha awoke from his deep sleep. He sniffed the air.

_That smell. It's Kikyo. She's nearby I can smell her, _InuYasha thought as he stood up. He left the hut and went off into the night. Kikyo was near, he could smell her. He needed to find her and talk to her.

After he left, Kagome woke up. She sat up to talk with InuYasha. But when she looked up, he wasn't there.

"Where could he have gone?" Kagome whispered to herself.

Kagome got up and went outside. She walked through the quiet village. It was the middle of the night so it was pitch black outside. Kagome didn't see InuYasha anywhere. All of a sudden four soul collectors appeared in the sky. They flew high above Kagome and into the forest.

"Now I get it. Kikyo is near. InuYasha snuck out to be with her. That rotten two timing dog! After he told me he loved me and that he wanted me with him. I can't believe him, I, oww. Oh, what's happening!" Kagome clutched her abdomen. She was experiencing horrible sharp pains where her baby was growing. She was so stressed out about InuYasha sneaking off with Kikyo, she was putting too much stress on the baby.

"This isn't good. Ah, I need…to get back, but," Kagome whispered. She fell to her knees. The pain was too intense. Kagome fell on her side and passed out.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was deep in the forest. He spotted Kikyo at the base of a large tree. He ran to the tree. Kikyo looked up as InuYasha approached. InuYasha knelt in front of Kikyo.

"InuYasha, it's good to see you," Kikyo said in her low, sweet tone.

"Ki, Kikyo, it's you. What are you doing here?" InuYasha questioned gently.

"I came to see you InuYasha. I came to see you one last time," she replied.

InuYasha was confused, "What do you mean one last time?"

Kikyo smiled, "We can never meet again. As much as I love you, I can never be with you. I am not supposed to be in this world. Besides, Kagome needs you now more than ever. Her life and the life of your child depend on your protection."

InuYasha gasped, "What are you talking about? What child?"

"You mean you don't know? Kagome will soon bear your child. I could sense it the moment I entered the village. You must go to her InuYasha, she needs you. Don't worry about me anymore, I can manage on my own," Kikyo explained.

"But Kikyo, are you sure?" InuYasha questioned.

"As much as I hate to admit it. I know you love her and you need to go to her," Kikyo answered and her soul collectors surrounded her.

"I'll always think of you," InuYasha shouted.

"As will I," Kikyo answered and she was gone.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could back to the village. He was trying to figure out why Kagome didn't tell him she was pregnant. Was she afraid he wouldn't understand? He made it back, but when he got inside the hut Kagome wasn't there. He went back outside, Kagome's scent caught his nose. He took off in the direction of her scent.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?!" InuYasha shouted into the darkness as he ran.

Kagome's body was lifeless. She was breathing but she was comatose. InuYasha finally found her and scooped her up in his arms. He rushed back to Keade's hut. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew it wasn't good. He busted through the door and woke everyone up.

"InuYasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm not sure. But it can't be good for the baby," InuYasha replied with panic in his voice.

Sango looked at InuYasha, "She finally told you?"

"No, Kikyo told me. Kikyo came to say goodbye because she knew Kagome needed me," InuYasha explained.

"InuYasha, did Kagome know ye went to see Kikyo?" Keade asked.

"Not that I know of. I went off while she was asleep. Unless, unless she woke up and tried to find me. That would explain why I found her outside," InuYasha answered.

Sango sighed, "She must have seen Kikyo. Her body must be so stressed that she went into a coma to protect her baby."

"But she'll wake up won't she?!" InuYasha was extremely worried.

Keade kneeled at Kagome's side, "I'm sure she will. But we must give her body time to rest. She can not be exposed to anything that may be stressful."

InuYasha held Kagome in his arms, _Oh Kagome, what have I done? Please don't leave me. I love you, I need you. I want to be with you and this baby._


	5. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Thank you so much to everyone who had been reading a reviewing. Your positive reviews are what keep me writing. Here's chapter five, I hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter Five**

**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

Morning came and Kagome was still unconscious. She looked so peaceful, like she was in a deep sleep. InuYasha never left her side. It was after all his fault that Kagome was in a coma. If he hadn't gone to see Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't have stressed her body so much. He stroked her cheek gently, "Kagome I'm so sorry. Please wake up, I need to see your beautiful eyes."

Kagome couldn't wake up. Her body was completely paralyzed. She could hear everything that was going on around her. InuYasha's voice was crystal clear in her mind. But her body was protecting the baby growing inside of her. And her mind didn't believe anything InuYasha was saying. She didn't know if she could trust him. Her mind and body were shielding her from InuYasha. Right now all she wanted to do was stay inside her dreams, where she was safe.

"Why won't she wake up?" InuYasha demanded.

"Calm down InuYasha. Kagome needs her rest, being pregnant isn't easy. She'll wake up when her body is ready," Sango snapped.

InuYasha pouted, "I understand that. It's just, I need to explain myself and apologize to her. It's my fault she's in the state that she is. If I hadn't gone to see Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't have gone to look for me."

* * *

"Oh InuYasha, isn't he just precious!" Kagome squealed.

InuYasha smiled and stroked Kagome's cheek, "Yes, he's perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better looking son or a more beautiful wife."

The infant Kagome cradled in her arms slept soundly. The infant was a spitting image of InuYasha. He had a full head of silver hair and adorable little dog ears. It was a picture perfect image, InuYasha, Kagome and their perfect little boy.

"InuYasha, I'm so happy. My life is complete now that we're married and we have this beautiful little boy," Kagome was positively glowing.

"Your happiness makes me even happier. I live for your happiness Kagome. And I love you more than anything in the world," InuYasha replied and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

Kagome smiled, "This is the happily ever after I have been waiting for."

* * *

Kagome had a gentle smile on her face. It was the first sign of life she had shown since she'd gone into her coma.

"She must be having a good dream. Look at the smile on her face, she looks so happy," InuYasha said softly.

"That's a good sign. Maybe she'll wake up soon," Miroku stated.

And that's when Kagome's fingers began to wiggle. Everyone hovered around her body. Her eyelashes started to fluttered. InuYasha caressed her cheek softly.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it. Just wake up, wake up for me. Please, open your eyes," InuYasha whispered.

Her eyes fluttered, more rapidly this time. A few tears fell from her unopened eyes. And a tiny whimper escaped her lips. InuYasha took Kagome's hand and squeezed it. Then, her eyes opened slowly. A few more tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"InuYasha, I thought you loved me," Kagome whispered through silent sobs.

Miroku and the others left the room. InuYasha needed some privacy. They went outside to leave him and Kagome alone.

"I do love you. I love you more than life," InuYasha replied gently.

Kagome sniffed, "Then why did you sneak off to be with Kikyo?"

"I didn't go to be with her. I went to talk to her. We did nothing but talk, I swear to you. We also decided that we will never see each other again. My place is here with you Kagome. You and our baby," InuYasha explained.

"InuYasha I don't know if I can trust you. You say things, but you never stay true to your word," Kagome replied.

InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms, "I will never leave you. Listen to me, we will have this baby together and be together forever. My words are true Kagome, you are my everything."

"While I was unconscious I had a beautiful dream. We had an adorable baby boy. He looked just like you InuYasha. It was so perfect, I want that dream to be a reality," Kagome pleaded.

"And it will be. I will make all your dreams come true. I will never leave you. We are in this together, I promise," InuYasha replied.

InuYasha smiled and wiped away Kagome's tears. He kissed her passionately and held her tight.


	6. Always and Forever

**_Sorry it took so long for this chp to be posted. With school starting up again I'm really busy. I hope you enjoy, the next chp will be up soon. Thank you all again for all the reviews!!_**

**Chapter Six**

**Always and Forever**

The days passed and InuYasha never left Kagome's side. Kagome was beginning to show. A small bump was forming below her abdomen. There was just one thing that was bothering her. How was she going to explain all of this to her mother? But InuYasha already had an answer to that question.

"She doesn't have to know," InuYasha stated.

"What? InuYasha of course she does. She's going to notice, I can't hide it," Kagome exclaimed.

InuYasha took Kagome in a warm, comforting embrace, "We'll go back to your time together. You can go gather you usual supplies and clothes that will fit you during your pregnancy. Then we'll tell your mother that you are going to be gone for about ten months. You know she'll think it's about Naraku. And then you'll be able to have the baby and she won't have to know anything."

Kagome sighed, "That's a good plan. But we'll have to do it soon, like today or tomorrow. I'm already showing."

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. There's something I want to give you first," InuYasha smiled and reached into his kimono.

He rummaged around for a minute. Then he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out his hand and opened it in front of Kagome. Sitting in the middle of his palm was a delicate silver band with a small white pearl nestled in the middle of it.

"InuYasha, it's beautiful," Kagome gasped.

"Kagome, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?" InuYasha asked as he held up the ring.

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She loved him too, but she never thought she would be a bride at 15. Then again she never thought she would be pregnant either.

She snapped out of her thought, "Of course I will InuYasha. I will be your wife."

InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome tenderly. He kissed her neck and breathed in her sweet scent.

"I'll never let you go Kagome. You are mine forever and for always," InuYasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome blushed, "and you're _mine_ forever and always. I love you."

* * *

The next day, InuYasha and Kagome made their way to the bone eaters well. Today was the day Kagome would say goodbye to her mother. Even though it was going to be just nine months, it would feel like forever. InuYasha and Kagome went alone. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stayed with Keade.

"Alright, this is going to be quick. I'll go buy some new clothes, get some supplies and say goodbye," Kagome explained.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked.

"Positive, I don't want to give her enough time to notice my weight gain," Kagome replied.

_If she notices my appearance it will defeat the whole purpose of me staying in the feudal era for the entire pregnancy, _Kagome thought to herself.

They made it to the well and jumped down it together. In seconds they touched down in Kagome's time. InuYasha helped Kagome climb out of the well.

"Okay, I'm going to the store to get a few new outfits and some supplies. Then when I come back, we'll talk to my mom together," Kagome reiterated quickly.

"Why can't I come with you?" InuYasha whined.

"Because, I don't need to worry about you while I'm trying to find some decent clothes," Kagome retorted. She was very stern when she needed to be.

InuYasha sighed, "fine, I'll wait here for you. Just hurry back."

Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek and left the well shrine. InuYasha stayed hidden inside. Kagome made her way into town moving quickly through the stores. She wanted to be as quick as possible because she really didn't want to run into any of her friends. She finished up at the last store and headed back to the shrine. She was glad that InuYasha listened to her and stayed put.

"Wow, that was fast," InuYasha said with surprise.

"I didn't want to run into anyone. I bought clothes, food and plenty of medical supplies. If I'm going to have a baby in the feudal era, I want to be as prepared as I can be," Kagome enlightened him.

"So, shall we go in to see your mother?" InuYasha questioned.

"Yeah. It has to be now, let's go," Kagome muttered.

InuYasha took Kagome's hand and they walked towards the house. He could sense Kagome was very nervous. Kagome really didn't want her mother to notice her appearance. She was afraid of what her reaction would be. They made it to the front door. Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. Then, hand in hand, she and InuYasha went inside.

"Hello, I'm home!" Kagome announced.

They walked into the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

"Hello sweetheart. Good to see you! And InuYasha you came too, how wonderful!" Her mother exclaimed.

"We can't stay long, I just came to get some things. And I won't be able to come home for awhile. About, ten months," Kagome explained.

Her mother smiled, "I understand. Is everything okay in the feudal era?"

"Yes, everything is fine. But, uhh, we, uhh," Kagome stuttered.

Luckily, InuYasha was quick to save her. "We have a lead on some jewel shards. But it is going to take awhile to find them."

Her mother hugger her tightly. Then she kissed her forehead, "I'll miss you very much Kagome. But I understand what you have to do."

"Thanks mom," Kagome replied.

"Just be careful over there. I get so worried about you, I love you Kagome," her mother said and released her from their hug.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. But we have to get going now," Kagome hurried.

"Okay dear, good luck," her mother said and waved goodbye as Kagome and InuYasha walked out the door.

They walked back to the shrine hand in hand. Kagome gathered her bags and then jumped back down the well. It was going to be quite awhile before Kagome would travel through the bone eaters well again. They made it back in record time. InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well and they walked back to Keade's village.

"How are you feeling?" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome smiled, "hungry, really hungry."

InuYasha laughed, "well then, let's go get you something to eat."


	7. Beautiful Life

**Chapter Seven**

**Beautiful Life**

Kagome was sitting inside Keade's hut. Because of her pregnancy she wasn't able to hunt for missing jewel shards. InuYasha and the others headed out earlier in the day. There was trouble in a nearby village. Kagome felt so useless, she was also bored out of her mind.

"How are ye feeling today?" Keade asked Kagome as she entered the hut.

"I feel good today. I think the morning sickness has passed. Now I just have to find a way to cure my boredom," Kagome explained.

"I know it's not easy, but ye can not go out and hunt demons anymore. You just need to find something else to do with your time," Keade replied.

_That's easier said than done_, Kagome thought to herself.

"Soon ye will be a mother Kagome. Battling demons is not an activity you'll be able to participate in for a while," Keade stated.

"I know, I just hope InuYasha takes care of himself. He's so reckless sometimes," Kagome sighed.

* * *

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were on their way back to Keade's village.

"So InuYasha, have you given any thought to what I told you?" Miroku questioned.

InuYasha nodded, "yes, I've thought about it. I've decided that I will only fight demons that may endanger the lives of Kagome and out unborn child."

"That's a very good decision," Miroku answered.

"Yes, I want Kagome to have the beautiful life she dreamt about," InuYasha sighed. He and Kagome would have a wonderful life together. A beautiful life with a beautiful baby.

**THE END**

**~*Wow, I never thought I'd finish this fic. Thanks again to everyone whose read it. There will be a sequel to this fic, Kagome will have her baby. Will it be a boy, a girl, or maybe twins. Don't know yet, haven't decided. Anyway, thanks again and the next story will be up…eventually*~**


End file.
